All You Wanted
by FoRgEtReGrEt525
Summary: As Minako copes with her illness, she is finding it harder to awaken the Senshi in her and harder to get through the stubborn Priestess. Will their friendship overcome the pain? Or will it be tainted in darkness?
1. Chapter 1

The ringing of my Teletia S nearly made me jump out of my skin. I cursed silently and fished in my school bag, trying desperately to find it.

It was the middle of the night. There better be a damn good reason for waking me up.

"Yeah, hi," I mumbled tiredly.

"_Rei-chan," _it was Ami. _"There's a youma down near Minato-ku hospital. It'd be a good idea for all of us to get there before it heads inside the hospital."_

"I'll be right there."

_Click._

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, quickly changing into something suitable before sprinting out of the save haven of the Shrine and into the darkness.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

My legs felt like noodles by the time I made it to my destination. Psh, who needs a taxi, anyway? I said. When I got there, all four were already changed in their Senshi uniforms and attacking the youma. I grunted. I hated being the last one, that's usually Usagi's job.

I jogged my way over, already as Mars. A ball of fire formed in my gloved hands, thrusting my arms forward so it hit the youma in the small of its back, causing it to topple to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late," I gave a sympathetic looks to my fellow comrades. Makoto and Ami told me not to worry about it, Minako snorted, and Usagi simply yawned. Typical midnight battle.

The youma staggered back to its feet, glaring at me the whole time. I sighed. I was really too tired for this.

Apparently, the youma was too. After the whole glaring session, it ran off like a scared rabbit.

I grunted. "Five minutes of my night that I will never get back."

"Wasn't five minutes for us," Usagi said in the midst of yet another yawn. "More like fifteen."

My eyes widened. "Wait, how long were you guys here?"

"About twenty minutes," the golden leader said. She smirked. "But since you were late, _Mars_, you failed to come at the proper time Ami summoned you."

"It's because I _walked_ all the way here!"

She shrugged. "Run next time."

I scowled. "I wasn't thinking straight! It's the middle of the damn night after all. I wonder who's bright idea it was to get everyone out of bed for a run-away youma?"

"What did you want me to do? Ignore it so it could suck the energy from everyone in the hospital?" Minako spat.

My nose shot up in the air. "Tsk, whatever," I began to walk away, until my dazed and tired eyes made me slam into a street sign.

"Itai…" I muttered.

From behind me, Minako laughed whimsically. "Ne, Rei?"

My hand slowly came up to my forehead, feeling the lump forming on it. "What?" I growled.

"You should get in a taxi."

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little slow, I'm just trying to set things in motion. Let me know what you think of it, if I should continue or not. If you like it, here's the preview for chapter 2. Things should get a little more interesting.**

"Remind me _again _why you're our leader," I asked, venom in my voice. "After all, you still haven't awoken your Senshi power, correct?"

Her chocolate brown eyes hardened. "Even if _you _have already awoken your Senshi power, there is still a lot more that you need to know about."

I rolled my eyes, getting out of my dark purple chair and making my way over to the stairs, leaning on the railing as I cocked my head to the side a little. "The past, right? Tell me what's so special about this past life?"

"Find out yourself! I'm sick of having to explain myself to you constantly, because frankly, _Mars_," I shuddered at the name. She continued: "I have more important things to worry about than you at the moment. And believe me, I don't want to know about the past, either! But I can't help it! None of us can!" she pointed to the table in which the other three Senshi sat awkwardly, not saying a word.

"You need to _grow up _and _get a grip _on reality, because I for one, am losing grip each minute I'm here!" Her eyes filled with hot tears. "And you have _no_ idea what that's like."

I still stood near the stairs, my head hanging and my shoulders slump. I did not make eye contact with the leader. I was too ashamed.

"So if you're wondering why I haven't awoken my power, then there you have it," she grabbed her coat and stormed past me.

But I could still see, at the corner of my eye, tears trickling down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

After last night's scenario, I slept until nine-thirty (which is pretty late for me.) I felt well-rested and a lot less aggravated than last night. Although, thinking back at it, it still gets my temper up when I think about that argument Minako and I had.

Tsk, who am I kidding? We always bicker about things. This one was no different than the rest.

I shrugged it off and changed into my long priestess robe and headed towards the room with the sacred fire.

As the flames danced in the dark room, I knelt beside it and closed my eyes. As I chanted, I felt the flames roar louder. My fingers tingled, and before I knew it, I was lost in the fire. I was forced to see what it was telling me.

_My heart raced as I ran beside my leader, hoping and praying to the gods that this wasn't it. As we approached the battle, Venus skidded to a stop as her eyes scanned the area. I guessed she was looking for Mercury and Jupiter who were already down fighting in the battle. _

_She turned to me. "Is the Princess safe?"_

_I nodded. "She's in the Palace. Guards are surrounded around her door."_

"_How many?"_

"_At least twenty."_

"_And the Queen?"_

"_She's with the Princess."_

_Venus growled, looking back at the battle, and then back at me. "I need you to go guard the north side of the Palace."_

"_But--"_

"_That's an order, Mars!" she barked._

_I hesitated, the Martian inside me wanting to burst in the battle. Before I was about to run off, she grabbed my wrist. "The youmas could come from anywhere. We need to be safe. Keep a good eye out, I'll call you on the communicator if I need you," she gave a reassuring smile. "We'll get through this."_

_I nodded, but I couldn't help but notice the hint of worry in her eyes before she let go of my wrist and ran off into the midst of the battle._

_I never saw her after that._

I gasped and collapsed to the hard wood floor. Sweat formed on my brow, and I clasped a clammy palm over my forehead. I looked back at the fire, which had suddenly calmed down.

"The past…" I murmured. "It was a vision from the past."

~:~:~:~:~:~

I had called a meeting at the Crown that evening. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I just felt that the whole group should know about the vision I had. I usually keep things to myself, but when it came to things like this, I had no clue what to do.

Once all four had arrived, it seemed all together too quiet. I felt awkward bringing it up, but luckily, Minako was the first to speak.

"So, Rei, what's with the abrupt meeting?"

I cleared my throat, getting up from my seat. "Well, um," I said dumbly. All eyes were on me as I hesitated to begin. "Um… this morning I… I went to the sacred fire."

I saw Minako's eyebrow rise.

"…And I saw a vision from the past."

Once more, it was still. Everyone's eyes went from me, down to Minako.

"It makes perfect sense how Rei was one of the first to witness a vision," Minako said. She turned to everyone at the table. I sat back down in my chair. "Has anyone else experienced any visions yet?"

For a third time, no one spoke.

"Well…" came a small voice. We turned our heads to Ami, who had her legs crossed and her hands folded neatly on her lap. "I don't necessarily have visions like Rei-chan, but it's more like a blur. It's… hard to tell."

Minako nodded understandingly. "It always starts out like that. Ne, Rei?"

I shook my head. "No." Minako cocked a brow in confusion. "It happened all at once. Without warnings or anything. I had a huge migraine after it."

Minako sighed. "I know it can be tough, but you have to know the past in order for you to fully understand your duty as a Senshi."

I scowled. "I don't want to know anything about the damn past!"

Minako furrowed her eyebrows. "You have to, Rei, you can't just ignore them!"

"Well, why not? They don't mean anything anymore."

"They're fragments of our duties as Soldiers! What don't you get about this? You _have_ to know these visions!" she snapped.

"Guys!" Makoto cried. "Just stop fighting for once!"

But I ignored the taller woman's entreats, going back to Minako's comment. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm the leader."

"Remind me _again _why you're our leader," I asked, venom in my voice. "After all, you still haven't awoken your Senshi power, correct?"

Her chocolate brown eyes hardened. "Even if _you _have already awoken your Senshi power, there is still a lot more that you need to know about."

I rolled my eyes, getting out of my dark purple chair and making my way over to the stairs, leaning on the railing as I cocked my head to the side a little. "The past, right? Tell me what's so special about this past life?"

"Find out yourself! I'm sick of having to explain myself to you constantly, because frankly, _Mars_," I shuddered at the name. She continued: "I have more important things to worry about than you at the moment. And believe me, I don't want to know about the past, either! But I can't help it! None of us can!" she pointed to the table in which the other three Senshi sat awkwardly, not saying a word.

"You need to _grow up _and _get a grip _on reality, because I for one, am losing grip each minute I'm here!" Her eyes filled with hot tears. "And you have _no_ idea what that's like."

I still stood near the stairs, my head hanging and my shoulders slump. I did not make eye contact with the leader. I was too ashamed.

"So if you're wondering why I haven't awoken my power, then there you have it," she grabbed her coat and stormed past me.

But I could still see, at the corner of my eye, tears trickling down her cheeks.

~:~:~:~:~:~

As Minako stormed down the street, she wiped her teary eyes with the back of her hand. She sniffed loudly, high-heel boots clicking on the pavement. Minako stopped abruptly as waves of nausea and dizziness came over her. She grabbed her head as her knees buckled as she tried to stay on her trembling legs.

"_I just need… to make it… to my apartment…"_

People on the street gave strange looks as they kept walking past the idol. In a matter of seconds, Minako's entire body shook as she collapsed on the ground, eyes slowly closing.

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, jedicaro ^_^ I'm mostly writing this for you (since no one else seems to want to review -_-)**

Preview: Chapter 3

Minako turned towards me, cheeks flushed and eyes puffy. "What?" she snapped.

My heart fell down to my stomach. I couldn't stand seeing her this way. I opened and closed my mouth. I found it hard to say these words. "I'm sorry."

She looked away again, staring at the window. "Is that all?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Because if that's it, you can leave now." The damn woman still wouldn't look back at me.

"What else am I supposed to say?" I felt my anger rise as my voice grew on each word. "What now, am I supposed to go on me knees and beg for forgiveness?"

"You were out of line!" she spat. "And stop being so melodramatic."

"I'm not being--" I cut the sentence off with a sigh. "Will you just accept my apology?"

She finally looked at me, and I felt a little hope.

"Get out."

My eyes widened. "But… wh--"

She furrowed her brow. "I don't want to even _look _at you right now. Leave."

My mouth hung open for the longest time until I snapped it shut. A scowl formed on my face and I stormed out of the room, never once looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

After yesterday's meeting, I didn't see Minako the rest of the day. I had left after she had stormed out, not wanting to stay while the other three Senshi had their eyes glued on me the whole time.

I sprinted out of the Crown, Motoki giving me a weird look as I dashed past him. I sped down the streets, steam practically coming out of my ears.

I couldn't tell if I was mad at myself for being wrong or mad at Minako for being right. I hated losing, but I had to admit that I was wrong with this one. I sometimes forget what Minako is going through, as much as I hate to admit it.

"_Nothing can compare to what she's going through…_"

As I now jogged down the street, there was a huge crowd of people gathered around something, or maybe someone.

I rolled my eyes. "_It's probably just a cat_," and I continued walking.

"Oh my God, it's Minako-san!" someone cried in horror.

I stopped completely in my tracks. "_What the…?_" I went back over to the massive crowd, and I saw the idol down on the floor.

My eyes widened and I pushed my way through the crowd. I don't care if I had to transform into Sailor Mars to get through. I had to see if she was alright.

I thanked the almighty gods after I managed to get past the crowd. I placed two thin fingers near her neck, my heart racing.

"_Good… she just probably fainted…_"

I looked up at the dumbfounded people staring at me. My jaw clenched. "Don't just stare, someone call 911!" I practically yelled.

I looked back down at her lightly breathing body. "Everything's going to be alright…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I promise."

~:~:~:~:~:~

Minako woke to the beeping sound of the IV. She blinked a few times, getting adjusted to the light. She rubbed her eyes and peered at her surroundings. She was at Minato-ku hospital.

"_Great_," she thought. "_It wouldn't be me if I didn't come here once a week_." she rolled her eyes at her own statement. As she sat up in bed, her eyes fell on me. I had my arms crossed and my eyes glued to the floor as I sat in a soft, cushion chair. She knew that I could sense her stare a mile away, but I still refused to look up. I didn't need to look up to notice she was glaring at me.

"You're awake," I said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she spat.

This time, I looked up, fire in my eyes. "I saved your life."

She rose an eyebrow. "So that makes you, what, a hero or something?"

I chewed my bottom lip, trying desperately to control my temper. "Can I at least get a thank you?" I said under gritted teeth.

"Fine. Thank you. Happy now?" and she turned her head towards the window. I heard a few sniffles and I saw her wipe her eyes. Was she… crying?

"Minako?" My voice was gentle.

She turned towards me, cheeks flushed and eyes puffy. "What?" she snapped.

My heart fell down to my stomach. I couldn't stand seeing her this way. I opened and closed my mouth. I found it hard to say these words. "I'm sorry."

She looked away again, staring at the window. "Is that all?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Because if that's it, you can leave now." The damn woman still wouldn't look back at me.

"What else am I supposed to say?" I felt my anger rise as my voice grew on each word. "What now, am I supposed to go on me knees and beg for forgiveness?"

"You were out of line!" she spat. "And stop being so melodramatic."

"I'm not being--" I cut the sentence off with a sigh. "Will you just accept my apology?"

She finally looked at me, and I felt a little hope.

"Get out."

My eyes widened. "But… wh--"

She furrowed her brow. "I don't want to even _look _at you right now. Leave."

My mouth hung open for the longest time until I snapped it shut. A scowl formed on my face and I stormed out of the room, never once looking back.

~:~:~:~:~:~

I slammed the shrine door so hard I thought it would fall off. I paced back and forth in my room.

"Dammit," I cursed. I slammed my fist on my desk, which made my favorite picture of the five of my friends fall to the ground. I picked it up and noticed where Minako and I stood smiling and holding up the victory sign, the frame had shattered.

I frowned as I traced the shattered frame with my index finger, only to get a cut. I winced at the pain.

"This just isn't my day," I concluded.

My cell suddenly started to ring and I dug into my pocket in search for it.

"What?" I snapped.

I almost heard Usagi flinch at my tone. "_Um… is this a bad time?_"

I sighed. "Ah, sorry. I'm not in the best mood. What's wrong?"

"_Okay…_" she said warily. "_Well, Ami-chan informed me that the youma a few nights ago is back in action._"

"Where?" I asked.

"_Um…_" there was shuffling and mumbling in background. "_Ami-chan says the hospital again._"

"Minato-ku?" my heart raced.

"_Yeah_," a pause. "_Are you okay, Rei-chan? You don't seem---_"

"That's where Minako is," I muttered, apparently loud enough for Usagi to hear.

"_Minako-chan? What about her?_"

"Um---nothing. Does she know?"

"_No, but I was going to call her---_"

"I'll be there in a minute," and before I hung up, Usagi spoke up;

"_Rei-chan_," she began. "_Take a cab_."

~:~:~:~:~:~

After the cab stopped at the hospital (yes; I went in the damn thing, alright?), I slammed the door shut and sprinted inside. I ran past the elevator, deciding that the stairs would be faster.

Of course, Minako's room was up on the third floor, so I skipped three steps at a time just to speed things up. I made my way down the corridor, trying to find Minako's room number.

"319... Where's 319?" I muttered to myself. Finally, at what seemed like forever, I approached the room, finding the door wide open. I stepped inside, and the place was thrashed. My heart was pounding so hard it was almost coming out of my chest.

"The youma…" I ran out of the room, my eyes scanning the rest of the corridor only to find what I was indeed looking for. Venus stood with her love chain grasped in her hands in front of the youma.

By the time I ran over to her, I was already Sailor Mars. She heard my heels clicking on the floor, which prompted her to turn around. She frowned when she saw me. I glared back.

"What are you doing here?" she looked down at her love chain, not at me.

"Usagi told me. Did she tell you?" I said while gathering fire in my palms.

She merely nodded at my question.

"Why are you fighting this thing by yourself, anyway?" I released the fire, but the youma dodged it and ran the other direction.

Venus growled. "Great, thanks for sending it the other way," and she chased after it with me following close by.

"Stop dodging the question," I said.

But she used her Crescent Beam, ignoring me once more.

The beam hit the youma, which angered it immensely. It came at Venus, full charge.

"I got it," and I hit it with another ball of fire. It stood back up, badly bruised and burned.

"Let's finish it," she said, getting out her tambourine. I did the same.

With out powers combined, the youma shook all over, screamed, and finally vanished into thin air.

For a brief second, I saw a smile tug on her lips. She looked back at me, and her face immediately fell.

"Where is everyone, anyway? Weren't they supposed to come?" she asked.

As if on cue, the three Senshi trudged up the stairs, Usagi panting behind them.

"If this isn't the last floor, I'll…" Makoto stopped abruptly to us. "Oh, hey guys. Where did the--"

"We got it," Minako said, already out of her Senshi uniform. "We took care of it."

"You two did?" Ami asked.

I nodded, red glowing on me as I de-transformed back to my regular clothes.

"It took us forever to find where it was!" Usagi said, still fighting for air.

Minako smiled a little. "It didn't really help that it was kinda _gone_ already."

Usagi shrugged. "Well, with that all taken care of and Luna not nagging me about the youma, I'm going to go buy me some ramen noodles! Who's in?"

Makoto placed a finger on her chin. "I could go for some ramen… Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Yata!" Usagi cheered. "Minako-chan, Rei-chan, you coming?"

Minako shook her head. "I have a lot to do, maybe next time?"

Usagi pouted. "Oh, okay. How about you, Rei-chan?"

I hesitated. "Um, you guys go ahead without me, I'll catch up."

Usagi nodded and lead Makoto and Ami down the stairs. I looked over at Minako, as she began to walk away.

"You're room's destroyed, just in case you're wondering," I said sharply.

She chuckled. "I'm not going back to my room."

I rose an eyebrow. "Then where are you going?"

"Home."

I growled. "You can't just _leave_! You're still not feeling well! You could pass out again!"

"And if I do?" she challenged. "I come back here, and do what? It doesn't do anything for me. It doesn't change anything."

I frowned as I fell silent.

She began to walk away again.

"The probability isn't zero," I said, my voice echoing in the dim, massive hallway.

She stopped again, this time not saying anything. She waited for me to say more.

"If I were you I'd… take the chance. It could save your life."

"_Could_," she said. "Could is the key word. The thing is, I don't want to take that chance. If I do, I can never take it back."

For a final time, she walked away, and I hoped she was doing the right thing.

~:~:~:~:~:~

I left the hospital and met Usagi, Ami and Makoto over by Akan Park. Usagi had three ramen bowls in her hands, but she still managed to wave to me. I smiled a little, not wanting to dissapoint my friends with my customary grumpy attitude.

"Rei-chan, you made it!" Usagi said happily as she handed me one of the bowls in her hand. "Here!"

I slowly took it from her, merely staring down at it.

"Rei-chan, are you okay?" asked a very concerned Ami.

I put on my best fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What were you and Minako-chan talking about?" asked Usagi while taking a huge chunk of noodles and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Oh… um… just, y'know…" I paused. "…Stuff," I said dumbly. This caused a look of confusion to form on the three friends' faces.

Makoto cocked a brow. "Stuff as in…?"

I grunted. "Well, it doesn't really matter, does it? Let's just… have a good time."

As I sat with my friends, I still couldn't shake the conversation with Minako.

"_Is she… giving up?_" I wondered. I frown formed on my face, for I couldn't help but worry about the idol.

**A/N: Thanks for those who are reviewing =]**

Preview: Chapter 4

"What happened?" her voice was gentle. "What did you see?"

I clutched onto my head, remembering the vision. "There was so much blood… I've never seen so much blood in all my life."

She looked down at the floor. "I know. I'm so sorry."

I suddenly began to shake, and I wrapped my hands around my arms. I rocked back and fourth. Did I actually reach the point of insanity?

Her gaze was back on me again. She brought her hand and rested it on my shoulder.

The vision kept reappearing, the same images flashing every so often. The lifeless bodies of my friends lying on the bloody ground. My hands went back up to my head and I cried out like I was in pain, and I choked out a sob. I suddenly began to fully cry. Minako reached out her arms and began to hug me, but I turned away from her touch. She tried again, and this time I succumbed to the warm embrace. She stayed with me all night until I had no tears left to cry.

And we both fell asleep, Minako's arms still wrapped around my torso as we drifted into dreams, or for me, nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

I returned back to the shrine at about ten thirty at night. I was full of ramen and I was pretty beat. I yawned loudly and collapsed on my bed and fought myself to stay awake. Eventually I gave into sleep, and I slowly closed my eyes. In a matter of minutes, I was in a deep slumber, lost in yet another vision from the past.

_I still stood guarding the north side of the Palace. I was there for about an hour, and not a single youma made an appearance. I was growing impatient._

"_Who does that Venusians think she is? Telling me not to support her out in the battle?" _

_I clenched and unclenched my fists until finally, I left my duty as guard and sprinted to the epic battle._

_I scanned the scene, trying to find a glimpse of the golden warrior. _

_My eyes widened in disbelief. "We're outnumbered…"_

_I ran down the Palace stairs to try to find her. As I ran, I saw Jupiter and Mercury lying on the floor, motionless. There was a pool of blood that circled around them. My hand went up to my mouth. I almost vomited at the sight. As I drew myself away from the two bodies, I looked up to find Venus fighting the Queen of darkness, Beryl._

"_She can't fight her herself! Is she crazy?!" I thought._

_I ran as fast as I could over to her, my legs still wobbly from the previous sight of my two fellow comrades. I was too far away from her. I couldn't save her._

_Their swords clashed together, causing some sparks to fly out. Venus used all the strength she could muster, but Beryl was stronger. She pushed Venus back with such force, causing her to tumble to the ground. _

_Beryl laughed wickedly. "Did you really think you could defeat me?" She came at her again. Venus defended herself once more, but she was weak. Beryl pushed her sword so far, almost causing Venus' own sword to slice right through her throat._

_Suddenly, Beryl lifted her sword and knocked Venus' golden one out of her hands. She lifted her sword, and Venus didn't take action to the sight._

"_VENUS!" I cried. _

_Her head turned over to me. "Mars…" I was close enough to her to hear her say._

_It was the last thing she said before the blade went through the middle of her stomach. _

"_NO!"_

_Her eyes went blank and she didn't move. _

_There was a high pitched scream that pierced my ears. _

_And I realized it was me._

My head shot up from the bed. I was panting as I slapped my hand on my chest, feeling my heart race. I looked over at my clock which read 12:32 a.m. I sighed, still catching my breath.

"It was so graphic," I said aloud. Without hesitation, I grabbed my Teletia S and dialed a number. "She'll know what to do."

There were a few rings before the idol answered. "Hello?"

I opened and closed my mouth, not expecting her to answer so soon. "Ah… Minako?"

There was silence on the other line for a few seconds. "Rei?"

I swallowed, yet my throat was dry as a desert. "I… I need your help."

I could almost imagine her rolling her eyes. "Why?"

"I had another vision from the past."

She was silent again. I took the opportunity to speak up once more. "And I… need help."

"I thought you didn't want to know about this," she said sharply.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I can't help it. The memories just spill out randomly. I can't…" I trailed off.

"You can't control them," she said for me. "We can't. We never know when they will appear."

"Yeah," I murmured in agreement. "But… can you help?"

"What exactly do you want?" she asked.

"Answers."

There was a long pause. "Fine."

I felt a little relief. "Can you come over to the shrine so we can talk face-to-face?"

I could tell she felt a little wary from my bold question. "Okay. I'll be there in a few." and she quickly hung up, leaving me with a dead line, my ear still pressed against the receiver.

~:~:~:~:~:~

I didn't even hear her enter the room.

I still sat on my bed, my elbows on my knees and my chin on my palms. I looked up to find her standing near the doorway, hands hiding behind her back.

I stood up. "Uh… hi."

She nodded. "Hi," she said in almost a whisper.

I cleared my throat. "Um, so," I gestured to the small bed. "Wanna sit?"

She hesitantly walked over, eyeing me as she bent down to sit at the edge, our elbows touching slightly.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well, I…" I didn't really know where to begin. There was silence.

Her features softened. "What happened?"

My eyes fell to my hands, which were slightly clammy. "It was so… vivid… and gruesome."

I felt her gaze on me, but I didn't look up. I went very pale, and my forehead sprouted beads of sweat. "I can't…" I grabbed the hair on my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

"What happened?" her voice was gentle. "What did you see?"

I clutched onto my head, remembering the vision. "There was so much blood… I've never seen so much blood in all my life."

She looked down at the floor. "I know. I'm so sorry."

I suddenly began to shake, and I wrapped my hands around my arms. I rocked back and forth. Did I actually reach the point of insanity?

Her gaze was back on me again. She brought her hand and rested it on my shoulder.

The vision kept reappearing, the same images flashing every so often. The lifeless bodies of my friends lying on the bloody ground. My hands went back up to my head and I cried out like I was in pain, and I choked out a sob. I suddenly began to fully cry. Minako reached out her arms and began to hug me, but I turned away from her touch. She tried again, and this time I succumbed to the warm embrace. She stayed with me all night until I had no tears left to cry.

And we both fell asleep, Minako's arms still wrapped around my torso as we drifted into dreams, or for me, nightmares.

~:~:~:~:~:~

I woke to the sound of chirping birds outside the window.

I squeezed my eyes shut, blinked a few times, and yawned loudly. Once my eyes were adjusted to the morning light beaming from the curtains, I looked down and almost yelped, but I muffled it by covering my hand with my palm. There, the idol lay sleeping soundly next to me, her mouth open slightly.

"_She stayed with me all night?_" I wondered.

I cocked my head to the side, noticing the tiniest bit of drool at the corner of her pink lips. I chuckled, causing her grunt and change positions. Her head was nuzzled in my neck and her hands were locked around my arms. I felt my face turn crimson. I opened and closed my mouth, debating on waking her up.

"Mmm…" she mumbled.

I rose an eyebrow sharply. "_She talks in her sleep?_"

I saw a pout form on her lips. "_Maybe she's having a nightmare…_"

"Minako?"

Silence.

"Ne, Minako."

She stirred a little before her eyes fluttered open. "Morning already…?" Her eyes trailed up to me. She lay gaping at me as a light blush dusted her cheeks. She looked at the position we were now in; her fingers wrapped around mine and our faces centimeters away. We merely stared at each other.

At what seemed like forever, she withdrew her hands and sat up.

"Was I here for the whole night?"

I nodded.

"What time is it?"

I looked at my digital clock that sat on my desk. "Nine-twenty," I read.

Her eyes widened. "Ah! Shacho! He's waiting for me!" she bolted up from the ground.

I opened and closed my mouth. "Wait…" I nearly whispered.

She slipped on her shoes and turned towards me. "I'm sorry, I really need to go. I wish I could stay longer. We'll talk later, okay?"

"But---"

"Ja!" and she ran out the door, cheeks still flushed.

I still stay in the same spot, my mouth ajar. I furrowed my eyebrows. "_I just can't take this…_"

~:~:~:~:~:~

Usagi sighed and placed her pink soda on the table. "What is with Rei-chan lately? She seems so…" she trailed off.

"Distant?" Ami suggested as she walked over to her blue chair and sat down.

Usagi nodded. "Yeah."

"She seems to hang around Minako, too," Makoto began. "Whenever Minako's with us Rei seems more at ease."

"She's just worried about her. We all are. But Rei-chan seems so… protective of her," Ami said.

"They are pretty close," Usagi said, taking a sip of her soda. "It's no surprise how Rei-chan acts like that."

Makoto pouted. "I suppose you're right. We shouldn't worry too much. They're both mature women, and they can do whatever they like."

There was silence at the table.

Makoto's eyes scanned her two friends. "What?"

"…What are you implying?" Ami asked hesitantly.

"No! Not that! It's just… well…" she scratched her head. "Don't you ever think they're… _too_ close?"

Usagi glanced at Ami. "I never really thought if it _that _way…"

"Neither have I," Ami said quietly, ears turning crimson.

"Do you really think…?" Usagi asked.

Makoto shrugged. "I'm no expert. It just seems obvious."

There was an awkward silence at the table once more.

Usagi cleared her throat. "Well, with _that_ over with, who wants some curry?"

Ami and Makoto reluctantly followed Usagi out the door.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Minako headed into the Minato-ku Juuban hospital once more.

She hid her face with a black cap and jogged up the stairs to the fifth floor.

"_I couldn't tell her that I was coming here. She's insist to come with me. Plus, I didn't want her to worry any more than she does_."

As she walked in the room, the secretary at the front desk gave an uneasy smile at her, and grabbed the phone and hit a red button.

"Doctor… she's here." There was a voice on the other line. She nodded once, and then hung up the phone.

Minako gave a weird look at the woman as she motioned her to come in. The other people who were waiting for their turn grunted and sighed loudly when Minako walked in before them.

The secretary led her not into a regular patient's room, but to the doctor's office.

"He will be with you shortly," she bowed a little, and shut the door behind her.

Minako took her cap off and sat down at the lone chair in front of the desk. She peered at her surroundings, wondering why she was brought in here.

"_It's either good news or bad news. And I know which of the two I'm voting for_." She sighed and placed her hands on the arm rests. "_Maybe I should've told Rei the truth. I feel a little guilty for lying to her... Ugh, who am I kidding? If I had told her, she wouldn't rest until I---"_

The door suddenly opened, causing it to interrupt Minako's thoughts. A tall, thin man with dark brown hair and glasses appeared in the doorway. He shut the door and walked over to his desk and sat on the cushion chair.

He folded his hands in front of him. "Hello, Minako."

"Is something wrong, Doctor Shizuka?" Minako asked, heart thudding in her chest.

"You tell me," he said, taking out a folder and opening it. At the top read 'Aino Minako.' "Do you feel any different? Do you get dizzy or nauseous more often?"

"I passed out about a week ago again, but it was only once. To be honest, this has been the best month."

The end of his lip twitched at her last statement, and he looked down at the many papers in front of him. "I have your results from the last scan we took. It… seems the tumor is larger than we expected."

Minako's eyes lowered to her hands. "It's… worse?"

He looked up at her, nodding slowly. "So it appears."

Minako clutched onto her cap, causing her knuckles to turn white. "How long?"

Doctor Shizuka took off his glasses, not making eye contact with her. "A month. About a month."

She frowned. "I… see."

"I am so deeply sorry, Minako. I wish there was something I could do."

She shook her head and stood up. "No, It's fine. I... knew this day would come. If that's all you have to say, Doctor, then I really should be going."

He didn't say anything else.

With that, Minako silently left the building and walked back to her apartment and slid onto the floor, letting tears freely escape from her eyes.

~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who's reviewing! **

Preview: Chapter 5

"Would you stop acting as a Senshi for once and think about what's going on?" I yelled. "You have no more than a _month_, Minako, and you're acting like you don't even care!"

"I care! Of course I care!" tears filled her eyes. "Do you think I want to be going to the hospital practically every day? All I want to do is live, Rei…! I just want to live!" she fell to her knees and began to cry. I knelt down beside her. It was now my turn to comfort her. I slowly brought my arms out and caressed her back.

I've seen Minako cry before, but this was different. She was literally sobbing, which I've never seen her do. She was always strong, so confident. It was hard for me not to cry at the sight.

"Shh," I said, still holding her trembling figure in my arms. "Everything is going to be fine."

I couldn't help but notice the uncertainty my own voice as I brought her into her room and stayed at her bedside until she calmed down and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry to bring this up so late to you, but this is the last chapter. I didn't know myself until I started writing all of it, so I thought I'd just make this be it. Thanks for all those who reviewed, I had fun writing this(=**

* * *

I stormed out of the Shrine and marched into the Crown, fire flaring in my eyes.

"Ah, welcome…" Motoki's voice grew fainter as a bolted past him.

I swung the door open. "Is Minako here?" I asked quickly.

Makoto, Usagi and Ami sat in their usual spots, staring blankly at me.

"Nope," Usagi said. "We haven't seen her all day. Besides, we just came back from getting curry!"

I grunted and sluggishly walked down the steps and sat in my dark purple chair.

Makoto glanced at Usagi and Ami, grinning slightly. "So, Rei, why ever would you want to see Minako?"

I turned pink a little. "Just, y'know, want to see what she's up to," a pause. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

Usagi decided to chime in. "So, you two have been hangin' around a lot lately, huh?"

I shrugged. "I guess so."

She nodded. "Hm."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is this about?"

Usagi held her hands up defensively. "Nothing, Rei-chan! We just… wanted to know where you've been lately. You haven't really been at the Crown in a while."

"Oh," I said flatly, eyebrow still raised.

Usagi looked back at me. "…So you two are close, huh?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Usagi… what in the name of the planet Mars are you talking about?"

She hesitated. "Well… you and Minako-chan. You like her, don't you?"

"…Yeah." I said warily.

Usagi looked at Makoto for help, but she was too busy grinning like an ass.

She looked back at me once more. She smiled brightly. "Well… good! I'm glad you like her! I do too! I like Minako-chan too!" she laughed.

"What Usagi-chan is trying to say…" Ami began as I glared daggers at Usagi. "…Is if you like Minako as a _friend_."

I turned my attention towards the meek water Senshi. "Yes. I like her as a _friend_," I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Is there something seriously wrong with you people today?"

Usagi shook her head. "Nope, we're totally fine. We're telling you this because you're our friend. Like Minako-chan is."

Makoto hid a snort.

I could feel the fire burning inside me. "I don't have time for this," I slid my chair back, which made a loud screeching sound, and I made my way up the stairs. "Call me if she comes here."

As I walked up that steps, I could hear the three still talking:

"That was smooth, Usagi," Makoto hissed.

"You were laughing the whole time!" Usagi pouted.

"Guys, don't argue," Ami pleaded.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the doorknob and leaving the Crown once more.

~:~:~:~:~:~

"I really just don't get them," I said aloud as I walked down the busy streets. "They're so weird…"

I stopped in my tracks, sighing. "_This is useless. I can't believe Minako bailed out on me like that. I'll just have to give her a piece of my mind…_"

And I retraced my steps and headed towards Minako's apartment.

After ten minutes of running to the damn place and an extra three minutes for going up four flights of stairs, did I finally reach my destination. My eyes scanned the doors, looking for the idol's room number.

Once I had found it, I was surprised to find absolutely no bodyguards standing at the door.

"_Easier for me_," I concluded.

I knocked on the door, rage burning inside me. I just couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. I waited a minute or so, until I grabbed the knob, finding it open. My eyes widened as I slowly pushed it open. As I entered the room, I peered around, only to find the idol staring outside the window in the living room.

I put on the best pissed-off face I could muster. "Minako."

She stiffened a little, wiped her cheeks and eyes, and turned towards me. "Y-Yeah?"

Oh no. She was crying.

Crap.

I opened and closed my mouth, trying to find words. C'mon, Rei! You were gonna yell at the damn woman! That's what you were here for!

But I couldn't. My heart just collapses to the pit of my stomach when I see her cry.

"What's wrong?" I said instead.

She frowned, not meeting my gaze. "It's nothing."

"Oh, okay, so you _weren't _crying a second ago," I said sarcastically. "I'm not stupid, Minako."

Her frown deepened. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey," I said as gently as I could. "It's me, okay? You can tell me anything."

She chuckled softly and shook her head as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about this. I mean, I knew this would come. It's no surprise."

Realization hit me. I looked to the floor. "It's gotten worse… hasn't it?"

She ignored my question. "It was a while ago when I knew about this. They told me I have a specific amount of time before…" she trailed off. "Now it's almost here, and I'm worrying. Before, I just accepted it. But it's different when you have a month to live."

My eyes immediately came up to her. "A month?" I repeated. "You… you only have a month left?"

She nodded slowly, still never meeting my gaze. "It's not fair. I wish I could actually be the leader and guide all of you towards your destiny. I'll never be that kind of leader… not anymore. I haven't even awoken my Senshi powers. Some leader I am."

"Minako," I said as I sat down next to her. "You are an amazing leader. Why are you suddenly doubting yourself?"

She sighed and walked back over to the window. "I'll never be the leader that you or the others want me to be. What am I lacking?"

I straightened my back and crossed my arms in front of me. "What would Aino Minako do?"

She finally looked at me, a stern look taking over her usually graceful features. "What?"

"What would Aino Minako do?" I repeated once more. "What would _you_ do?"

She looked away again. "Aino Minako… is gone. Venus will always be with me."

"Would you stop acting as a Senshi for once and think about what's going on?" I yelled. "You have no more than a _month_, Minako, and you're acting like you don't even care!"

"I care! Of course I care!" tears filled her eyes. "Do you think I want to be going to the hospital practically every day? All I want to do is live, Rei…! I just want to live!" she fell to her knees and began to cry. I knelt down beside her. It was now my turn to comfort her. I slowly brought my arms out and caressed her back.

I've seen Minako cry before, but this was different. She was literally sobbing, which I've never seen her do. She was always strong, so confident. It was hard for me not to cry at the sight.

"Shh," I said, still holding her trembling figure in my arms. "Everything is going to be fine."

I couldn't help but notice the uncertainty my own voice as I brought her into her room and stayed at her bedside until she calmed down and drifted to sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~

I woke up the next morning with a back ache.

Am I getting that old?

I groaned and sat up from the chair that I slept in Minako's room. Of course, this was no soft, cushion chair. Just a hard wooden one. I sucked in air through my teeth as I stood up.

"Ouch," I muttered under my breath. "Never again…"

"Y'know, there's a couch in the living room. Next time you should try that."

I turned around only to find Minako sitting up in the bed with a wild grin on her face.

"_Next time…?_" I wondered. "I only stayed there because I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Her goofy grin turned into a sweet smile. "Thanks."

I grunted. "Anytime."

She laughed and I couldn't help but smile. "Do you want some breakfast? I could get you some?"

She shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm not a breakfast person. Plus, you've done enough."

I straightened up, even though it hurt like hell. "The day before… when you bailed out on me," I began. Minako's eyes lowered to the sheets. "You really weren't going to see Shacho, were you?"

She was quiet for a moment. "No."

"Where did you go?"

"I… went to my doctor about my scan results. That's when he told me about…" she didn't finish the sentence.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" I asked, a hint of anger in my voice.

"Because I didn't want you to worry. You worry about me too much, like what you just did. You stayed in my room and slept in a _chair_ the whole night, Rei."

"And that's a bad thing? Someone is concerned about you and you turn away?" I was starting to get frustrated.

"No!" she defended. "It's just… I never meant to do this. I didn't mean to befriend you or the others because I knew this would happen. When I…" she sighed. "When I'm not here anymore, I can't have everyone else, especially you, be worrying about me. I need you all to fulfill what you were brought here for. And since you're the leader after me, I need you to guide everyone. I'm counting on you, Rei. When I'm not here, I just need you to move on."

My eyes widened. "How can you say that? How do you expect me to simply _forget_? Because I for one am not as obsessed with this past life as you are."

"This has nothing to do with that!" she cried.

"Well, with you I never can tell," she looked take aback from the comment. I sighed, trying as hard as I could to control my rising temperature. "I can't just forget, Minako. I can never forget about you. No matter how hard I try," I looked up at her. "Can you forget about me?"

Her eyes trailed to her hands. "No. I can't."

"So why are we arguing about this?" I asked, walking over and taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

She smiled a little. "Because you have a fiery temper."

I smiled too. "Well, that's one reason," I warily placed a hand on top of hers. "Minako, when you… _leave_, I won't sit in my room and cry for hours, and I sure as hell won't ever forget you. I'll remember you. I'll treasure you…" I put my free hand on the top left side of my chest. "here."

She looked at my hand that was on my heart, then she looked up at me, eyes sparkling. "Rei…"

I snorted. "What, you think just because I'm so serious all the time that I can't say things like that?"

She laughed, which was music to my ears. "Well, you are the Senshi of fire _and_ passion." I smiled and she continued. "That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Yeah, well…" I blushed a little. "It was nothing."

Her smile faded a little. "I just wish the Senshi in me would appear. I feel it… inside, but it's as if something is blocking it."

"Maybe I can help," and before she knew what happened next, I had leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. We broke apart, and she stared wide eyed at me. She suddenly began to glow an orange color, and I watched as a sensation filled her entire body. It ended in a few seconds and the glow had slowly faded. She looked around her body, and then at me.

"Hm, I'm pretty good," I smiled triumphantly.

"You… how did…" she sputtered.

"I did what I hoped you would do. Instead of focusing on the past and worrying about your future, I made you think about now… with me," I blushed again, but it was far more red than the last time.

"What I was lacking… what was blocking it… was love?"

I nodded, face still crimson.

"Wow," she said, mouth ajar. "I never would have guessed. And I'm the Senshi of love and beauty, too."

"Minako," I began hesitantly. "That… kiss. It wasn't exactly… _just_ for that, y'know…"

She blinked. "You mean…"

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. "The thing is… I want to live a good and happy life. And I don't intend on doing it without you," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "What do you say?"

She simply stared in my dark eyes for a moment, then she began to beam happily. "Of course, silly!" she practically jumped on me and gave me a huge hug.

I smiled from ear to ear as I hugged her back.

I've never felt so happy in all my life.

~:~:~:~:~:~

"This is the day of destiny, Minako. We have to do this," I said, squeezing her hand.

She nodded. "I know. Let's get it over with."

I took a step, but Minako grabbed my hand. "Wait," she said. "I just want to let you know that once we do this, I'm prepared to run like hell. And I probably won't wait for you."

I rose a brow. "Why won't you wait for me?"

She smiled. "Because I know for a _fact_ that you wouldn't wait for me, either."

I chuckled. "Touché."

We walked inside the Crown, Minako quickly flashing her card at Motoki, and we paused at the door.

I took a deep breath. "You're sure?"

She flashed a vibrant smile. "Have I ever not been?"

I took that as a yes and slowly turned the knob, revealing Usagi, Ami and Makoto sitting in the same spots as they were yesterday.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in," Makoto said teasingly.

I laughed nervously and Minako gently jabbed me in the ribs. "Act normal," she said in between gritted teeth.

I gulped and we walked down the stairs, standing in front of that table. Usagi's smile never dropped once, Ami sat politely with her legs crossed, and Makoto's eyes never left us. I glanced towards Minako, who gestured me to say something.

"Well… uh… hi," I could see at the corner of my eye Minako rolling her eyes. I cleared my throat. "So, um, I--we, Minako and I… have been talking lately about… things, and we've some to the conclusion that we… kinda… We sorta…"

"What?" Makoto asked. "Spit it out."

"We, um…" sweat formed on my brow and my hands became clammy. "…Is it hot in here?"

"Ugh!" Minako sighed frustratingly. "This is going nowhere. I'll just say it. Rei and I are together."

Makoto shot out of her seat. "I _knew_ it!"

Everyone's eyes went from us to Makoto, who silently sat back down again.

"You two are… together? Like, together-together?" Usagi asked.

I nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

"When did… when exactly did this happen?" Ami asked, ears turning red.

"This morning," said Minako, inching closer to me. "Are you guys okay with this?"

Usagi smiled. "Totally! You guys are so cute together, too!"

I felt the blood rush to my face. I was as red as Ami's ears. "Makoto?"

She laughed. "Hey, I predicted this from the beginning."

"So… that's an 'ok'?" Minako asked.

"Well, duh!"

I couldn't help but smile at Makoto. She was as easygoing as Usagi was.

I slowly turned towards Ami, butterflies reappearing in my stomach. Surprisingly, out of all three, I was scared of Ami's response the most. "What about you, Ami-chan?"

She merely stared at the both of us, not saying anything. This got me even more nervous. I should have known Ami wouldn't approve.

She suddenly did her customary sweet smile. "I have absolutely nothing against it."

I felt a giant weight lifted off my shoulders. "Thanks everyone."

Minako smiled too. Everything went according to plan. Everything seemed right.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Minako collapsed onto her bed. "Thank God that's over."

I laughed, still making my way into the apartment. "It wasn't as bad as we thought it would be, though."

"Yeah, I suppose."

I walked in the room and sat on the bed next to her. "Why don't we celebrate? Let's go out for dinner."

She sat up. "Really? I know a really nice place we can go to."

I smiled. "Then it's settled. Let me just change into something more appropriate. If you want we can meet each other there?"

She pouted. "Is that how you escort your girlfriend places?"

"Sorry, princess."

"And anyway, I was thinking we could do something instead of that."

I rose an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I was thinking of something more simple. Like take out or pizza…" she saw my eyes narrow. "…and then we watch a movie and cuddle on the couch until we feel sleepy."

"What is this, some teen-aged slumber party?" I joked.

She tilted her head to the side. "They do that at slumber parties?"

That only made me laugh hysterically. "That remains a mystery, Mina."

She smiled brightly. "Well, what do you say?"

I sighed, finding it hard to not give in. "Fine."

She clapped happily and pecked me on the cheek.

"Hey," I called before she ran off to get the phone. "That's all I get for giving in to temptation?"

She grinned and retraced her steps before kissing me fully on the lips. "Better?"

"Much."

She smiled at me once more before skipping off into the other room.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Once we had finished the pizza, we were about half way into the movie. It was almost midnight, yet I found myself fully awake. Minako, on the other hand, was leaning on my shoulder, eyes drooping slowly.

"Rei?"

I almost jumped when I heard my name being called. "Yes?"

"Being here… with you… is all I ever wanted," her eyes then closed and she fell sound asleep.

I watched her chest slowly rise in and out. I smiled lightly. "Me too." And we both drifted to sleep as the credits continued to roll on the screen.

-FIN-


End file.
